


A Crow's Musings

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [17]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, casual thoughts of murder, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud observes the hunter's training Angeal's new apprentice. Issues ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First story posted in regards to the expanded universe of other story; A Crow's Duty. Though not necessarily the first in chronological order. As always edited by @corrupted-spirit on Tumblr. Enjoy.

A clear, surprisingly bright day found Cloud situated in a shadowy corner of the hunter’s practice area, observing the three best hunters of the church.

“Ouch! Not so hard, Gen!” The whining tone of voice drew attention to the youth slumped on the ground, rubbing a cautious hand over an already darkened bruise.

“If you’d simply keep your defence up then I wouldn’t knock you down as often,” A teasing smirk graced the face of the crimson wearing hunter. “If I were a beast, why you’d be ripped open by now.”

Make that the three best hunters of the church and one of the best hunter’s apprentice. From what he was seeing, Cloud assumed that they were working on the apprentice’s defensive capabilities.

The apprentice was currently facing off against the quickest of the hunter’s, Genesis. It seemed that he was having a difficult time dealing with the rapid attacks Genesis could deal out in a short amount of time. An exploitable weakness to be kept in mind in case of… unfavourable circumstances.

“But if I finish them before they can get me, then I’ll be fine!” An exuberant grin spread across the young man’s face as he spoke. A very childish notion for such a naïve youth.

“This training is necessary for your survival Zack; it has to be taken seriously.” The stern tone issued from Angeal, whom made an imposing figure with his large muscular arms crossed over his wide chest and a disapproving frown settled over his features.

“Right,” the apprentice replied, his tone disheartened in the face of his mentor’s disapproval. “Sorry Angeal, I’ll do better.”

“He’ll learn soon, Angeal.” Genesis ran a glove covered hand through auburn-coloured hair as he shrugged, “It just depends if he dies in the process or not.”

The heavy-set hunter glared openly at the slimmer man, his body language radiating disapproval for Genesis’ attitude towards his apprentice. “I am not sending him out unprepared against the beasts Genesis!” Angeal’s voice clearly conveyed his anger at his friend.

Genesis scoffed at the other, turning away from the two darker-haired males. “It’s your choice,” he glanced towards where Cloud had situated himself, “Though, perhaps we can convince our little crow friend to help.”

The smile that graced Genesis’ face unnerved Cloud slightly, though not as much as the nervous, almost afraid look on the apprentice’s face did. He resisted the urge to duck his hidden face away from them.

“Do not even joke about such things, Genesis!” The sound of Angeal’s outrage drew even Sephiroth’s gaze from where he had practicing at the other end of the area, movements faltering in surprising as green eyes landed upon the three. He observed the three for a moment before returning back to his own practicing. “There’s no way he could survive against a crow!”

“Do you really think me that cruel, old friend?!” Genesis’ tone was aghast and what may have been hurt flashed across his face. The hurt quickly changed to anger, “If that is truly how you feel, then allow me to excuse myself.”

 Genesis stormed out of the training area leaving Angeal and his apprentice looking after him in stunned silence. Angeal released a heavy sigh, pressing a broad hand over his eyes as he did.

Cloud waited a moment, observing the hunter’s reactions before calmly following the enraged Genesis from the enclosed area. He ignored the fearful gaze on his back as he left.

Exiting the room, he heard Sephiroth’s low voice cut through the silence, “That wasn’t terribly smart of you.”

He strode through the halls issued to the hunter’s by the higher ups of the healing church until he reached the overlooking balcony Genesis often frequented. Pausing by the ornate glass door, he swept his eyes over the tense back of the rapier user.

Cloud shifted his mask from his face and walked over to stand next to the hunter before speaking, “You should not get so angry for me, Genesis. It will get you nowhere.”

An aggravated sound left Genesis’ throat, he ran a hand through his auburn hair before replying, “My friend the fates are cruel, you do not deserve the distrust that they place upon you,” He suddenly turned his bright blue eyes to Cloud as he continued. “After all you’d never hurt the Puppy without reason.”

Cloud flicked his gaze away from the taller man’s as he spoke, “They have reason to fear, a Crow is a dangerous thing to have around after all.”

He could see the way Genesis’ mouth twisted in displeasure from the corner of his eye. A strong hand griped his jaw, turning his face up to Genesis’ own gently. “There is no hate, only joy,” the hunter’s voice is softer than it had been a mere moment ago, drawing further into Cloud’s personal space as he spoke “for you are beloved…”

Cloud huffed a laugh against the hunter’s lips, his own tone mirroring Genesis’ in volume “You’re still quoting that old story?” He felt the bright smile bloom across the taller man’s mouth as they brushed his. “Such an odd thing from a hunter.”

“It is my absolute pleasure to surprise you my dear little crow,” Genesis’ was so close that their noses brushed with each of their movements. A shift had their lips meeting in a chase kiss.

Moments passed and they broke away from each other, but remained within close contact. Silence surrounded the two, until Genesis broke the peaceful quiet. “I’ll change his mind about you,” Genesis’ tone is solemn and his eyes were steady with determination. “One day, just you wait.”

Cloud wanted to believe the hunter before him, but he knew better than to get his hopes up. It was only natural that the hunters of the healing church feared him and the few other crows that remained in service to the church. After all, Crows could be considered the only true predator of the hunters.

He hoped that he never had a reason to break Genesis’ trust in him. It would break him if Cloud had to terminate his only friends.


End file.
